Kekhawatiran Seorang Ayah (A Father's Concern - versi Indo)
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Setelah Conan tertembak, Kogoro Mouri merasa khawatir akan kehilangan 'putra' nya. Spoiler episode 189 - Desperate Revival. Versi Indonesia dari cerita 'A Father's Concern'


Saat Conan keluar dari gua dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Mouri Mouri merasa jengkel terhadap anak itu. Ya, siapa suruh bermain-main di dalam gua sampai akhirnya ia menjadi terluka seperti ini? Awalnya, ia merasa tenang-tenang saja. _Anak itu paling hanya luka biasa, tergores, berdarah, tapi setelah itu ia akan sembuh dan kembali nakal seperti sediakala, _Mouri meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, ketenangannya berubah menjadi kepanikan saat Profesor Agasa menghampirinya dan memberitahu semua yang dikatakan oleh Dokter.

"He…anak itu harus dioperasi?! Memangnya lukanya begitu parah?"

Profesor Agasa mengangguk. "Ya, ia tertembak di bagian perut sebelah kanan. Darahnya banyak sekali." jawab Profesor Agasa dengan nada cemas.

"Pelurunya menembus sampai ke ginjal, kondisinya sangat kritis. Ia kehilangan banyak darah. Bisa menyebabkan pendarahan pada ginjal, kelumpuhan, atau bahkan kematian." sambung Haibara. Mendengar perkataan mereka, Mouri kehabisan kata-kata. Ia terpaku di tempatnya. Takut dan khawatir apa yang akan terjadi pada anak itu nanti. Apakah ia mampu bertahan? Walaupun ia bisa bertahan, tapi bagaimana jika anak itu menjadi lumpuh permanen? Atau menjadi catat? Ia baru saja berusia 7 tahun!

Memang, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Conan dan awal Conan tinggal bersamanya dan Ran, Mouri tidak yakin akan perasaannya terhadap anak itu. Ia terlihat seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya— nakal, suka bermain bola, suka mengganggu, dan cerewet. Tapi, seiring dengan waktu berjalan, ia merasa bahwa anak itu berbeda dari anak-anak seusianya. Ia terlihat begitu dewasa dan bijaksana untuk seorang anak berumur 7 tahun, sangat tenang, tidak menyukai serial Pahlawan Bertopeng atau Kamen Rider seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, lebih suka mengikuti ia menyelidiki tempat kejadian perkara dibandingkan bermain di taman hiburan. Ia juga tidak menyukai coklat maupun permen. Ia juga pintar, bahkan sangat pintar. Guru-guru di sekolahnya selalu mengatakan kepada Mouri betapa mengagumkannya kecerdasan anak itu.

Mouri benci mengakuinya, tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia menyayangi anak itu. Meski Conan kadang-kadang, atau lebih tepatnya, sering sekali membuatnya jengkel karena sering ikut campur dalam pekerjaannya, tapi ia tidak dapat membantah bahwa Conan adalah anak yang manis, menggemaskan, dan juga anak yang baik. Ia juga merasa jengkel kepada orangtua Conan, bagaimana bisa mereka tega meninggalkan putra tunggal mereka yang masih berusia 7 tahun, untuk diasuh bersama orang asing? Jika ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orangtua Conan suatu hari, ia akan berteriak kepada mereka betapa mereka adalah orang tua yang buruk. Meski ia selalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya, Mouri sudah menganggap Conan sebagai putranya sendiri, dan ia peduli pada anak itu.

Dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan Conan, tidak….. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Conan yang selalu mengikuti ia dan Ran kemanapun mereka pergi… Ia sudah terbiasa dibuat jengkel oleh Conan yang selalu ikut menyelidiki tempat kejadian perkara…. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar suara Conan dan tawanya yang kadang-kadang membuat telinganya sakit… Ia sudah terbiasa makan bersama Conan di meja makan… Memikirkan jika Conan meninggalkan mereka…Dan ia kehilangan itu semua… ia tidak sanggup. Mouri terduduk di ruang tunggu dengan lemas bersama Profesor Agasa, Haibara, Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko.

_Conan, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bisa bertahan, Nak!_

"Conan, bertahanlah! Bertahanlah, Conan-kun!" Suara Ran yang putus asa memecahkan keheningan di ruang tunggu. Mereka semua menoleh. Conan berbaring di atas brankar, didorong oleh para suster dan dokter menuju ruang operasi. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu kecil dan lemah dengan tabung oksigen di mulutnya. Nafas anak itu juga terdengar patah-patah dan cepat. Melihat anak itu dengan kondisi seperti itu, ditambah dengan Ran yang takut akan kehilangan adiknya, membuat Mouri merasa ingin menangis.

"Dokter!" Seorang suster tiba-tiba berlari dengan panik ke arah mereka. "Gawat! Stok darah yang sama dengan darah anak ini sudah digunakan untuk operasi pasien sebelumnya, dan sudah tidak ada stok lagi!"

"Apa?" seru sang dokter. "Kalau kita pesan ke bank darah sekarang, tidak ada waktu lagi! Dan kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak ini!"

Dengan geram Mouri menghampiri dokter itu, mencengkeram kerah jas si dokter, lalu memandangnya dengan galak.

"Anda bicara apa?! Anda seorang dokter, kan! Bukankah anda sudah disumpah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa pasien, seburuk apapun situasinya?!"

"Ya, tapi Tuan….. Kalau stok darah habis, maka tidak ada harapan!"

"Untuk apa anda menjadi dokter kalau tidak bisa menyelamatkan pasien?!" teriak Mouri lagi dengan geram. "Selamatkan putra saya, bagaimanapun caranya!"

Baik Profesor Agasa, Ran, Mitsuhiko, Haibara, Genta, dan Ayumi tercengang. Ya, belum pernah sekalipun mereka mendengar Mouri memanggil Conan dengan _putra saya._ Biasanya, mereka mendengar Mouri memanggil Conan dengan sebutan pengacau kecil. Tentu saja reaksi Mouri membuat semuanya menjadi terkejut.

"Ayah, sudah! Ini rumah sakit! Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu!" seru Ran sambil menyingkirkan tangan Mouri dari jas sang dokter. "Dokter, pakai darah aku saja! Darah aku dan darah anak ini sama!"

"Huh?" Mouri menoleh. "Kau yakin, Ran?"

Ran mengangguk. "Tapi, silahkan diperiksa dulu saja, Dokter."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo ke laboratorium sekarang, nona!" seru sang dokter. Ran kemudian pergi laboratorium bersama suster dan dokter. Sementara Mouri kembali duduk dengan perasaan tegang, dan tidak henti-hentinya berdoa di dalam hati. Kalau golongan darah Ran sama dengan anak itu, mungkin Conan bisa selamat..tapi bagaimana jika tidak? Dan orangtua anak itu…. Orangtua macam apa mereka? Anak mereka sedang kritis di negara yang jauh dengan negara tempat tinggal mereka sekarang, dan mereka bahkan tidak menelepon untuk menanyakan keadaannya! Sungguh orangtua terburuk di dunia! Untunglah Conan tinggal bersamanya sekarang, dan jauh dari orangtua brengsek yang membuang anaknya begitu saja seperti barang bekas tidak terpakai, pikir Mouri dengan geram.

_Dan perampok yang sudah menembak Conan…. Lihat saja nanti, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Conan, akan aku jamin mereka tidak akan bisa hidup tenang lagi._

15 menit kemudian, Ran keluar dari laboratorium.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mouri terhadap putrinya itu.

"Aku bisa mendonorkan darah aku untuk Conan, Ayah! Tidak usah khawatir, Conan akan selamat!" Ran lalu kembali ke laboratorium untuk melakukan transfusi darah. Setelah transfusi darah selesai, Conan langsung dibawa ke ruang operasi. Mereka semua menunggu dengan tegang. Mouri bahkan tidak berpikir untuk bertanya darimana Ran tahu bahwa golongan darah ia dan Conan sama. Tanpa terasa, empat jam sudah berlalu. Mouri merasa mulai gelisah. Dan Ran juga mulai menangis lagi.

"Ayah….mengapa operasinya lama sekali? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Conan…?"

"Conan pasti baik-baik saja, Ran, tidak usah khawatir. Kita tunggu saja." Ucap Mouri sambil membelai rambut putrinya itu. Meski ia juga merasa sangat khawatir. _Mengapa operasinya lama sekali? Sudah empat jam…. Dan sudah hampir pagi… _Mouri berkali-kali melirik ke ruang pintu operasi. Empat jam… Lima jam…..enam jam…. Delapan jam….. Dan setelah sepuluh jam berlalu, Dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruang operasi.

Mouri yang paling pertama bangkit dari kursinya. "Bagaimana, Dokter? Bagaimana operasinya? Apakah anak itu baik-baik saja?"

Sang dokter tersenyum. "Syukurlah, operasinya berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Tidak ada kerusakan organ perut yang parah, terima kasih pada Nona Ran, Conan kecil bisa bertahan selama operasi. Tapi ia mungkin akan demam dan akan kesulitan untuk berjalan selama beberapa hari, tapi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, itu hanya efek samping dari operasinya. Putra kecil anda benar-benar kuat, Pak Mouri."

"Oh, syukurlah," Mereka semua menarik nafas dengan lega.

"Kami sudah memindahkan Conan kecil ke kamar pasien, kamar nomor 135, kalau kalian ingin melihatnya sekarang, silahkan," ucap si dokter lagi lalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

Mouri dan yang lainnya melangkah ke kamar nomor 135, dan Conan sepertinya masih berada di pengaruh obat bius. Ia menggunakan piyama berwarna biru muda, dan tangan kecilnya dipasang oleh infus.

"Nah, ini sudah hampir pagi, kita pulang dulu yuk, anak-anak, aku akan mengantar kalian semua," ucap Profesor Agasa kepada Ayumi, Haibara, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta. Keempat anak itu mengangguk.

"Bilang kepada Conan untuk cepat sembuh, ya," ucap mereka berempat sambil melambaikan tangan. Ran membalas lambaian mereka. "Hati-hati di jalan, semua!"

Ran menggenggam tangan kecil Conan. "Cepat sembuh ya Conan-kun, kau harus cepat sehat supaya bisa bermain bola lagi dan bermain dengan teman-teman kau." Gadis itu kemudian memberi kecupan kecil pada tangan Conan. Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Mouri, seperti baru teringat sesuatu.

"Ayah, saat di ruang tunggu tadi, kenapa ayah bilang Conan adalah putra ayah ke dokter?"

Mouri tersentak. Ia pura-pura membetulkan jasnya lalu duduk.

"Ayah tak sadar saat mengucapkan itu. Dia kan cuma pengacau kecil." Jawab Mouri dengan salah tingkah.

Ran tersenyum kecil. "Ayah benar-benar kelihatan marah waktu dokter bilang ia sepertinya tidak bisa menyelamatkan Conan…. Apakah Ayah khawatir dengan Conan?"

Mouri mendelik dengan tidak sabar. "Siapa yang tidak khawatir jika ada anak kecil yang tinggal di rumahnya lalu tertembak oleh para perampok?"

"Bukan begitu, maksud aku, Ayah. Ayah tadi terlihat sangat takut terjadi apa-apa pada Conan. Seperti seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi putranya." Ran kembali tersenyum.

Mouri bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Sambil terbatuk kecil, ia kemudian berkata, "Sudahlah, Ran. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Kau menyumbangkan 400 cc darah untuk pengacau kecil itu, kau pasti lelah. Biar aku yang menjaga pengacau kecil ini."

Ran tersenyum, mengangguk, lalu tidur di sofa. Sementara Mouri duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Conan, ia mengawasi wajah Conan yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sangat damai dan menggemaskan. Mouri menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa Ran sudah tertidur juga. Perlahan-lahan, ia bangkit dari kursinya, membetulkan selimut Conan, membelai rambut Conan, lalu mencium kening anak itu. Kemudian ia berbisik pelan,

"Jangan menakuti aku seperti tadi lagi, kau dengar itu, pengacau kecil?"

Ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Ran mengintip dan mengawasinya.

Keesokan harinya, Conan akhirnya bangun. Sambil menguap lebar-lebar, Mouri menghampirinya.

"Hey kau," gerutu Mouri, "Ran sudah menyumbangkan darah sebanyak 400 cc untuk kau. Ia juga menjaga kau semalaman. Untung saja darah ia dan darah kau sama. Kalau tidak, kau mungkin sudah berada di akhirat karena kekurangan darah. Kau harus berterima kasih pada Ran. Kau harus cepat sehat, awas kalau tidak!"

Conan mendengarkan dengan mata kosong. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Baik, Paman! Aku janji aku akan cepat sehat!"

Ran tiba-tiba terbangun sambil menguap. "Ayah bohong, Conan. Aku hanya menjaga kau selama satu jam saja. Selebihnya Ayah yang menjaga kau semalaman. Ayah sampai hampir tidak tidur. Benar kan, Ayah?" ucap Ran sambil tersenyum kepada Mouri. Mouri hanya diam sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Benarkah?" mata Conan melebar dengan kegirangan. "Paman menjaga aku semalaman? Terima kasih, Paman!" Ia kemudian berusaha duduk di tempat tidurnya, bermaksud untuk memeluk Mouri, tapi tak lama kemudian ia meringis. "Aduh!" seru Conan sambil memegang perut sebelah kanannya. Dengan gemas Mouri mendorong Conan untuk berbaring kembali.

"Kau ini mau apa sih, pengacau kecil? Kau baru saja dioperasi, jangan bergerak! Kau harus berbaring! Nanti luka kau tambah parah, dan kau tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini!"

Ran merasa geli sekali melihat itu semua. _Ayah benar-benar menyayangi Conan… Ayah hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakui atau menunjukkannya…._

Dokter yang mengoperasi Conan lalu melangkah masuk.

"Hai, Conan, bagaimana keadaan kau?" sapanya dengan ramah.

"Pusing, mual, perut aku perih, tapi selebihnya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Conan dengan suara menggemaskannya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, Paman Dokter akan menyuntik kau, supaya kau tidak pusing, mual, dan perut kau tidak perih lagi," ucap si dokter sambil mengeluarkan jarum suntik dari kantung jas dokternya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Conan tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengan Ran dengan erat.

"Kenapa, Conan?"

"Aku tidak mau disuntik!"

"Tapi kau harus mau, Conan-kun! Supaya kau cepat sembuh! Turuti apa kata Paman Dokter!" ucap Ran lembut.

Namun, Conan sekarang mencengkeram selimutnya, menggelengkan kepalanya, mulai menangis dan berkata, "Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" berulang kali, sehingga Ran harus menenangkannya. Sementara itu, Mouri melangkah keluar untuk merokok, lalu menutup pintu kamar Conan.

"Pengacau kecil tetap saja pengacau kecil." Gerutunya sambil berjalan menuju halaman rumah sakit dan menyalakan rokoknya, dalam hatinya merasa sangat lega bahwa 'putra' nya itu akan baik-baik saja.

**End**


End file.
